In Love and War
by JeffsGirl22
Summary: This really isn't wrestling, but I had nowhere else to place it. Read/Review


Ch. 1

Diana sighed; another day without Chris was like a lifetime of solitude. She held her baby boy, Jackson, in her arms while he slept soundly after filling his small tummy with breast milk. She smiled softly, looking down at her little miracle. She'd still be in Kansas, if it weren't for Chris insisting that she come back to Maryland. She sighed again and wondered what it would've been like with Jaymes.

She shook her head, frowning, _"What kind of a fool am I?! For thinking such things as these? Chris will be here in July. That's all that matters to me, right now, not that asshole of an ex, Jaymes, who thought of no one but himself!"_

Diana looked down and gave a tiny kiss on Jackson's forehead before placing him gently in his crib. Sitting down on the bed, she hopped on her computer, hoping Chris was online. Her heart leapt with joy when she saw that he was, indeed, online; she messaged him.

"Hey, sweetheart," she typed with a grin.

"Allo ^^ How are my two favorite people doing," he typed happily.

Her smile got bigger, "Happier now that I'm able to talk to you. Baby's sleeping at the moment, though."

He nodded, "Ah."

"You want to see him?"

He shrugged, "Sure. Might as well, since I haven't seen him."

She nodded and he quickly called her, flicking on her lamp above her bed, she quietly took her laptop and pointed the camera at the sleeping child. Chris' face lit up, smiling he looked lovingly at her, "I love you."

She blushed, "I love you too, Chris. We can't wait to see you in July."

He nodded, "Actually, it's going to be sooner than that…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

He smiled brightly, "I got that job. I'll be able to come out sooner."

She matched his smile, "Oh! That's wonderful!"

He nodded, "And, I'll be staying until after Antietam."

She grinned, "When are you coming out?"

He smiled, "May."

She blinked, astounded, "B-But that's my birthday month."

He nodded, "I know that, angel. I wanted to surprise you, but… guess the cat's outta the bag."

She giggled, "So, you'll be here for my birthday?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly, hun. I'll be out two weeks after your birthday, but I figured we could do something, just the three of us, for your birthday."

She smiled brightly, "Oh, Chris… That sounds wonderful."

He smiled, "I see you're still with your parents."

She frowned, "Yea. No one's hiring right now, and I'm still on 'maternity leave'. I have 2 more weeks before I can start looking for work."

He nodded, "Did you ever find out about the Section 8 housing?"

She nodded, "None available…"

He smiled, "That's okay. We'll find something, just, don't stress about it."

She smiled, "I know."

Jackson started to cry so she got up and picked him up, shushing him and sitting on her bed, talking quietly with Chris through webcam. Her mom walked in.

"What ya doing?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Just talking to Chris, mom. Oh, he got that job."

She smiled, "That's great, Di."

Diana nodded, "And, he can come out sooner, as in: May. He'll be staying through until Antietam and going back after. Isn't that great?"

Her mom frowned slightly, "Sounds… great, dear."

Diana looked at Chris, tears slightly forming in her eyes as her mom shut the bedroom door, and saying sadly "She hates the idea of you being in my life."

Chris nodded, "I know. Its fine, Diana. Don't worry about it, okay? We'll be together no matter what."

She blinked, a tear falling down her cheek. She quickly wiped It away, "You sure?"

He smiled brightly, "Absolutely. I love you, Diana."

She giggled, "Love you too, Chris."

In the background on Chris' iPod, Diana heard, "Oh Chrisssssypuff? Where are you?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Hasn't she given up yet?"

Chris frowned, "No," he turned off his microphone and talked to Steph who stood at the door, dressed incredibly slutty for a chilly November afternoon. When Steph realized who Chris was talking to, she threw a major fit, mounting Chris in front of Diana. Chris pushed her off of him and stood, grabbing her bicep, which looked like it hurt, and drug her to the door, pushing her out, slamming the door, locking it and unmuting the microphone, "Sorry about that."

Diana nodded, biting her lip, "it is okay."

Chris looked at her, "What's up?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Chris frowned, "Diana. Look at me, hun."

She blinked and looked at him, Jackson sleeping soundly, "Hm?"

He sighed, "You saw?"

She bit her lip as tears formed, "Yea, I saw the fucking slut try to mount you. My mic wasn't muted, but I bit my tongue. I can't wait until you can come here. Away from her."

He nodded, "Yea, me too. I'm getting tired of it. Even though, I've resorted to force, she still tries to do something. It's getting old and annoying."

Diana put Jackson back into his crib, sighing heavily, "She needs to understand that I'm your girl. Not her. Her, Luba, Celeste, Ashley, Michelle… all of them."

He nodded, "it is okay, Diana. When I come, there'll be no other threats."

She smirked, "I know. And if I come up for a visit, there definitely won't be any threats."

He smirked, "Nope, there won't be. Because they won't even get near."

She nodded, "Exactly, oh, I have to go. Dustin's stopping by to see me and the baby. I'll talk to you later?"

He nodded, "I'll be here. Tell him I said 'Hi'."

She smiled and blew him a kiss, "I will. I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too, angel."

She hung up and picked up Jackson, opening her door, she walked downstairs to where Dustin was already sitting in the living room, talking with her parents. She handed Jackson to her dad and gave Dustin a hug, "Hey, so good to see you."

He hugged her back, a strong feeling coming over him, "Hey, good to see you too." He held her at arm's length and looked at her. She hadn't changed much, except her hair was shorter, and she was a mother now. Other than that, she was the exact same way he remembered.

"Chris says to tell you 'Hi'," she said softly.

He smiled, "Right back at him. So, you ready to go?"

She nodded and kissed Jackson on the cheek softly, "Oh, Dustin, this is Jackson, my son."

He walked over and smiled, "He's beautiful."

She smiled and grabbed her purse, "Dad? We won't be very long. Just going to Mike's to get something to eat."

Her dad nodded, "Okay. Have fun. Jackson and I will just be watching wrestling."

She hugged her dad and left with Dustin. As he was driving, the ride was semi-quiet. He looked over at her, smiling softly, "I've missed you, ya know."

She looked at him fully, "I've missed you too."

He smiled his heart pounding. He focused back on the road, "So, how are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Okay… without Chris, feels like I can't breathe sometimes though."

He nodded, "When's he coming?"

She smiled, "May now… he got that job he'd been wanting and can come sooner. He'll stay through July and leave after Antietam. Pretty cool, huh?"

He raised his eyebrow, _"That doesn't give me much time, then. _Awesome."

She beamed, "I'm so excited. Jackson will get to meet his daddy for the first time. And I'll get to meet my boyfriend for the first time."

His heart dropped slightly, "So, you put his name on the birth certificate?"

She blinked, "Wha? No… He's going to adopt Jackson, if we end up getting married."

Dustin nodded and pulled into the Mike's parking lot, parking and getting out, helping Diana out and walking in behind her. They stood in line, ordered and picked a place to sit.

"Quite crowded in here," he observed.

She nodded, "Yea. Their business is booming."

He looked at her from across the booth, taking her hand, "Diana, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but I've been… so busy with things, that I've never gotten a chance…"

She blinked, "Uh, okay."

His heart pounded, "Until Chris comes in… in May, would you be willing to… go on a few dates with me?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Really? You've never shown interest before… why now?"

He shrugged, "Been fighting it."

She bit her lip, "C-Can I get back with you on that? I-I'd like to talk to Chris about it first, since he is my boyfriend," she reminded him.

He nodded, "Do whatever you feel is necessary."

Their food came and they ate in silence. Once they were finished, he took her home and spent some time talking to her and holding Jackson. Afterwards, she took Jackson back upstairs and put him in his crib. Jumping on webcam to talk to Chris about the conversation between her and Dustin, "I don't understand it, Chris. Why now?"

He shrugged, "Not sure. Do you want to?"

She bit her lip, _"Do I really want to date Dustin? With Chris as my boyfriend? I don't cheat, dammit!_ No."

He nodded, "Then tell him that."

She took out her phone and messaged Dustin, "Hey, Dustin."

He responded, "Hey. So?"

She bit her lip and looked at her boyfriend, "I-I can't. I would feel like I was cheating on Chris. Even though it is a few innocent dates… I just… can't. I'm sorry."

Dustin nodded, "Its fine. I should've asked you a long time ago…"

She blinked, "What?"

He sighed, "Never mind. Just, have fun with Chris. Be happy with him."

Her eyes grew wide and she thanked him, looking up at Chris, "I just couldn't… I felt like I was cheating on you."

Chris smiled, "It is okay. I understand perfectly."

She bit her lip, "I have to go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow?"

He smiled, "Yea, oh… I work tomorrow, so after work, we'll talk. Love you. :*"

She grinned, "Love you too :*"

She turned off her laptop, got dressed for bed and went to bed, falling into a deep sleep, imagining she was sleeping in Chris' arms.

Ch. 2

Three days had passed since Chris talked to Diana last. He bit his lip, hoping his beautiful girlfriend and son were doing okay. He called her on her cellphone. She answered, she sounded haggard and very tired.

"Hello?"

"Hey hun."

"Hey."

"You sound awesome."

She chuckled, "I'm worn out to the point where I can just barely lift Jackson."

He frowned, "Have you slept?"

"Yea, whenever he does. Doesn't do me much good, I normally get in two hours before I'm up again for either another feeding, dirty diaper, burping, or he just wants to be held."

He nodded, "Understandable. He's so adorable though."

"Yea," she said with a yawn.

"Do you think we'll have beautiful kids like that?"

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

He grinned, "Awesome. Oh, I have to go. I love you, angel."

"Love you too sweetheart."

He hung up, feeling slightly better now that he talked to her. Checking his room one last time, he grabbed his bags, flicked off his light and left, not leaving a note or anything. He took a cab to the airport; he was ready to get out of that house, for good. He checked his ticket and passport, boarded the plane when they called his number and silently watched St. Thomas fade away. Sighing happily, he sat back and prepared for a long 8 hour flight.

Diana watched Jackson in his swing very carefully. She knew he could startle himself and burst at any second. She bit her lip and wondered if Chris was online. She shook her head and closed her eyes in exhaustion, sleeping for a good 3 hours before waking by a high pitched squeal coming from her 3 day old son. Sighing, she picked him up and held him, gently patting his back, checking for a dirty diaper and all the rest. After he settled, she placed him in his crib and walked back to her bed, lying down. At quarter 'till 9, in the evening, she received a voicemail from Chris.

"Hey hun, I hope you're doing okay. Just wanted to let you know that I have a surprise for you… You'll find out tomorrow around 10 in the morning. Love you."

She blinked, her heart pounding, lying back down, she tried to sleep for another hour or so before she had to feed Jackson again.

Chris checked into the hotel at 10:45, the drive from Baltimore to Maugansville was not only confusing, but it was long. Fortunately, he took a cab, which cost him a pretty penny. Smiling sleepily at the woman behind the counter, he told her his name and she handed him his room key. Yawning, he took it and dragged his half-sleeping body, along with his bags, to the top floor. Getting into his room, he locked the door and sleepwalked over to the bed, flopping face-first and sleeping soundly, he didn't wake up until the next morning at 9:30. He got up, showered, dressed, brushed his teeth, ran a brush through his hair quickly, and grabbing a bite to eat at the complimentary breakfast. Jumping into his rental, he drove towards Diana's house. His heart beating a mile a minute, finding the house, he parked in the front yard and knocked on the door. Diana's mother answered, "Yes? May I help you?"

Chris smiled, "You must be, Mrs. Robison? Hi. I'm Chris Trottier."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you. My husband is still sleeping, but I think Diana might be up with Jackson. Would you like for me to check?"

He nodded and sat on the loveseat, "Yea, if you don't mind."

She picked up the phone and called Diana's room, she answered very groggily, "Hello?"

"Diana? Someone's here to see you and the baby. Get dressed and come down, okay?"

She blinked, "Uh, okay."

Her mom hung up and talked to Chris, Diana silently opened her door slightly, hearing Chris' voice sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, picking up Jackson, she walked down the stairs and couldn't stop the grin that spread throughout her whole body when Chris looked up and smiled at her like she was the only person in the entire world.

Diana's mother watched the exchange between the two, once Diana came to the bottom step, she took Jackson.

"Hi, you must be Diana. Wow, you're more beautiful in person," Chris said with a grin.

Diana smiled and blushed, "Nice to meet you, Chris."

They shook hands and got comfortable on the loveseat, Jackson safely in her arms. They talked for a good 3 hours before her mom interrupted, "Hey, don't mean to cut this short, but I have to be at work at 1. Your grandma is coming over to pick us up to eat."

Diana nodded, "Mom? Can Chris come too?"

She shrugged, "That's up to your grandma."

At that second, the van horn sounded, announcing her arrival. Diana stood, with Jackson, and walked out to the van, telling Chris to stay inside for a second. She got her grandma's attention; her grandma rolled the window down, "Hey momma."

Diana smiled, "Hi, grandma. Do you mind if my boyfriend tags along?"

Her grandma looked at her with wide eyes, "Chris is here? Already?"

Diana nodded, "Yea, he got that job. Surprised me too."

Grandma nodded, "Yea, if he doesn't mind paying his own way, he's more than welcome to come."

Diana smiled brightly, "Thanks." She walked back inside and told Chris the good news, "I'll do her one better… I'll pay for your meal too. We'll split the bill half-way; you and me and your mom and grandma."

Diana smiled, "Okay. That means we'll have to ride with you, then."

He nodded and winked, "Exactly."

Diana put Jackson in his car seat and buckled it into Chris' rental. They both got into the car and Chris followed her grandma down to Cracker Barrel for lunch, talking the entire way, as if they couldn't find enough to talk about. Once they arrived at Cracker Barrel, it was a good 10 minute wait. Diana's mom started to get irritated because she was on a time crunch. She ended up leaving at 12:45, while Diana, Chris and her grandma were still waiting to be seated, "Well, this bites."

Grandma nodded, "I hope she eats before she goes."

Diana shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time mom skipped a meal."

Chris, currently carrying Jackson, watched Diana with wide eyes, filled with love and adoration. He bit his lip, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He didn't open them again until someone touched his arm, "Hey, come on, they called us."

He nodded and followed Diana, trying not to stare at her backside as she walked in front of him to the table. At the table, Chris sat beside Diana and grandma sat with Jackson, who was sleeping soundly, "Well, since it's just us three, I'll pick up the bill, then."

Chris couldn't help but stare at Diana. She was so beautiful; it was like his whole world revolved around her and Jackson. He smiled softly, remembering the look on her face when she saw that he arrived at her house. He took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently, still smiling. Their waitress came, and they ordered, ate, and visited for a while.

"Do you kids have anywhere you need to go?"

"Just back to the hotel, grandma, I'm staying there tonight with him."

"Oh, I see. Is Jackson staying too?"

"Yeah, we just need a few things from the house. Since Chris drove, we'll be going back to the house with him, then off to the hotel to relax and talk some more."

"Well, you kids have fun; I'll be going home now. It was nice meeting you, Chris."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Foreman."

"Bye grandma."

They arrived back at the house; Diana got out of the car and went inside to grab a few things. She came back out with a few pairs of clothes and a bag with a few surprises in it for later. She giggled as she got back into the car and shut the door. Chris looked at her and smirked, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Yup. Let's go."

Chris nodded and put the car in reverse, just as he did so, his phone vibrated, "Diana, could you grab that?"

Diana smiled and picked up his phone, answering it cheerfully, "Hi, this is Chris Trottier's phone, Diana speaking; who may I ask is calling?"

The woman on the phone snorted, "Is Chris available?"

Diana's smile faded slightly as she recognized the voice, "No, I'm sorry, he's not. May I ask who is calling and if I could take a message?"

The woman snorted again, "Yea, you can tell Chris that Stephanie called and to call her back ASAP."

Before Diana could reply, she heard a dial tone. She rolled her eyes and put the phone down, looking at Chris.

"Who was it?"

"Steph, you're to call her back at your earliest convenience," she replied somewhat disgusted.

Chris frowned and muttered, "Can't escape her…"

Diana raised her eyebrow, "You know, you can always get your number changed."

Chris smirked evilly, Diana matched it, "You in?"

Diana giggled, "Hell yea!"

Chris grinned and drove to the hotel, once there, they went to the room and he called his service provider to change his number. Once he got that done, he and Diana had a little down time before Jackson's next feeding. They talked for another 2 hours, before Jackson started to get fussy. Diana showed Chris how to change Jackson's diaper and then she fed him, burped him and laid him back down to sleep some more. By that time, Chris was smiling at Diana. She grinned and blushed, knowing what he was thinking.

"Would you excuse me for just a minute? I'm going to put my pajamas on," she said with a smile.

"Sure," Chris watched Jackson and flicked on the TV. Watching, Diana grab the Wal-Mart bag, out of the corner of his eye, he chuckled and channel surfed until he heard the door open. He flicked off the TV and looked up, his jaw dropping.

She blushed, "You like?"

He nodded, unable to make a coherent thought. Squirming slightly to hide his now growing erection, he blushed.

She giggled and walked over to him, her red robe barely covering her half-naked body. His hands hung useless on his lap, even though he ached to touch her. Instead, he caressed her with his eyes, swallowing harshly, still blushing. Diana smiled and took his hand, placing it on the silk tie. Deftly, he unlaced it with one tug. Licking his lips, he helped slide it off of her shoulders. Allowing the robe to pool at her feet, he reached up and caressed her cheek. She tilted her face into his hand; he leaned up and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She moaned softly and kissed him back, straddling him. He smirked and gripped her waist, laying back, kissing her deeply and feverishly. She moaned again and kissed him back. Just as things were beginning to really heat up, Jackson started crying again. She sighed and got up, checking on him. Once he was settled down, she laid beside Chris, snuggling against him.

Ch. 3

Diana bit her lip, it'd been three days since their almost sexual encounter, and it seemed like Chris just looked at her, constantly bored. She sighed and turned over, Chris smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "What's up?"

She shook her head, "Not important."

He raised himself up and propped his head on his hand, "Diana. What's up?"

She sighed and looked at him, "Chris, do you still think I'm beautiful?"

He smiled and nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged, turning away from him, "You act like you're bored."

He chuckled and kissed her, "I am, but I'm not bored of you."

She looked at him, eyes wide, "Really?"

He kissed her nose and chuckled, "Really."

She smiled, "Prove it."

He smirked, "You sure?"

She blushed and nodded, cuddling closer to him and draping a leg over him, "I'm sure."

He lifted her gown up and grinded hard against her clit, smirking and blinking. She bit her lip and moaned softly.

He spaced out looking confused and keeps grinding, "So good..."

She blinked and looked at him, freezing. He looked down seeing his member up, grinding harder, "I have a... Even when... Wha?"

She blinked, "You think you wouldn't?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah..."

She smiled slightly, still frozen, "I see."

He looked at her smirking demonically, "Taking order."

She blinked, confused, "Huh?"

He thrusts in mid-speech and thrusts slowly moaning in a mix of pleasure and slight pain. She goes wide-eyed and mewls, "W-What...?"

He kissed her gently, "You object?"

She kissed back and moaned loudly, "N-No... just w-worried..."

He thrusts slowly against her g-spot, rubbing her clit, "T-Trust me... B-Besides, I can't really resist..."

She moaned and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "I-I do t-trust you... I just d-don't trust m-myself..."

He kissed her roughly, smirking, "Go as hard as you want, I like it anyhow...," He thrust faster and squished her clit gently.

She kissed back and moaned, "Y-You're not hurting?"

He shook his head, "It numbs out the pain thanks to the meds, and apparently gets me up."

She smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around him, "A-As long as you're not hurting..."

He thrust rougher and held her, bashing against the end roughly smirking and moaning, "Besides, isn't it my job to fill you up?"

She moaned and nodded, scratching his back slightly, "Y-Yea..."

He kept thrusting and moaning, squishing down harder, "Time to go to work then."

She mewled and looked at him, "Chris?"

He looked at her while thrusting, "Yeah?"

She bit her lip, "H-How fast c-can you go?"

He thought, "I'm not sure, last time I did it I was going fairly fast that she was screaming at the top of her lungs so I guess it was fast."

She blinked wide-eyed, "Oh."

He nodded. She blushed, "I think that s-spot is still tender..."

He smirked and grinds it gently, "I see."

She moaned softly, "F-Fuck... it is..."

He kissed her cheek and kept grinding. She mewled and scratched his back slightly, "C-Chris... H-Harder..."

He grinded against it rougher and viciously, moaning gently, "God... Just... Perfect..."

She moaned louder and started to clench around him slightly, "God... F-Fuck..."

He moaned and kissed her roughly, sucking her tongue and grinding her," C-Clench hard when you want me to cum... I-It makes me keep gushing for some reason..."

She kissed back and mewled, "I-I'll try..."

He bashed against the end roughly again, grinding while entering and exiting. She scratched his back, leaving marks, "F-Fuck... So c-close..."

He bashed faster and harder, breaking away at the entrance and grinding hard. She cried out and orgasmed, clenching hard around him. He moaned out and climaxed hard, hugging her tight while bursting. She orgasmed again hard and without warning, moaning and whimpering. He looked at her lustfully and broke through into her womb, nibbling her lip, "You good?"

She matched the look and nodded, smirking slightly, "Mm... You've no idea..."

He smirked and nodded, "True."

She smiled and deliberately clenched around him. "I think you made me bleed again..."

He moaned and climaxed hard again, pushing into her womb then sliding back moaning, "O-Oh?"

She moaned and nodded, kissing him passionately, "Mhm."

He kissed back smirking, "Guess I love your pussy a bit too much."

She smiled and blushed, "Yea, well... your dick isn't too bad either."

He slid out and licked her clean, throbbing slightly, and said, "Good to know."

She mewled and bucked slightly, "Ahh... f-fuck..."

He kept licking and sucked her clit gently, "Mm..."

She bit her lip and moaned loudly. He looked at her smirking and sucked back hard, licking feverishly. She moaned and orgasmed slightly. "Mm..."

He sucked it up and kept sucking hard, sliding his tongue in further and licking her bleeding point gently. She cried out in pleasure, "Fuck! Y-Yes..."

He licked faster while sucking back, spreading her pussy open gently and rubbing the sides with his thumbs. She mewled and bucked, "F-Fuck... gonna..."

He licked intensively faster and sucked back hard. She cried out and climaxed hard, convulsing slightly. He sucked it up and smiled at her. She shook slightly and grinned. He smirked and licked her clit once, "I'll take that as a yes."

She mewled, "M-My turn?"

He grinned, "If you desire."

She smiled and bit her lip, "Uh huh... I desire it…"

He sat against the wall and held it up, "Then by all means."

She bit her lip and took it gently, licking her lips and licking the head, sucking down on it softly. He moaned and curved slightly, looking at her, "J-Jeez... I-It's like you love the thing..."

She smiled around him and blushed, licking the head, swirling her tongue around a bit. He moaned loudly and twitched, staring up in bliss, "F-Fuck..."

She smiled and sucked the head slightly harder, being careful not to hurt him. He moaned and looked at her, "M-Mm... I-If you do that I-I'll..."

She nodded slightly and sucked harder, swirling her tongue. He moaned out and twitched violently, "D-Damn it Diana... T-Too good..."

She mewled and giggled around him, getting butterflies, sucking slightly harder. He moaned out loud and climaxed, shaking slightly. She swallowed it all, still sucking slightly, "Mm..."

He moaned and hugged her head, twitching and climaxing again slightly, "A-A-Ah!"

She swallowed it and popped off with a satisfied smirk.

He smiled and pulled her close, cuddling her. She smiled and snuggled against him, licking her lips. Chris moaned softly and held her, kissing her forehead, "Love you."

She giggled and nuzzled his neck, mewling softly, "Love you too, Chris."

They fell asleep not long after. With Chris nestled inside of her.

Ch. 4

Diana woke with a start, jumping awake, and sitting up wide-eyed. She looked down at a sleeping Chris and looked over at Jackson, sleeping soundly in his car seat. She sighed and lay back down, yawning. Chris stirred and cracked an eye open at her, smiling softly, he pulled her close and kissed her nose, "Morning."

She blinked and looked at him, smiling, "Morning. I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head, "Nah."

She smiled, "Good."

He smiled back and pulled her closer, pinning her beneath him. She looked up at him wide-eyed. He smirked and kissed her deeply and passionately. She moaned softly and kissed him back. Somewhere along the night hours, he'd slipped out of her, he looked down and slid into her, moaning loudly as she wrapped herself around him like a glove, "Fuck, what have you done to me?"

She smiled, "Got you addicted."

He smirked, "Indeed."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Chris?"

He kissed her back, "Yeah?"

She blushed, "Make love to me? I want to feel loved."

He smiled and thrust gently, making love to her. She moaned and sighed, loving the feeling. They took their time with each other, exploring and falling more in love. They eventually climaxed together, him filling her to overflowing.

He chuckled and bit his lip, "Well, if that doesn't get you pregnant, I don't know what will."

She smirked, "Do you care?"

He shook his head, "No. You?"

She shook her head, "I love you."

He grinned, "Love you too."

She smiled and and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, filled with love and devotion. She kissed him back and pushed against his chest, blushing slightly, "You promised we'd go shopping today."

He chuckled and slipped out of her, standing up and getting dressed. She watched with a lustful gaze and blushed slightly. He smiled and leaned over, kissing her deeply, "You gonna get dressed?"

She giggled and stood, getting dressed incredibly skimpy. He grabbed the car seat with Jackson still sleeping and she grabbed the diaper bag and her purse, "Let's go, then."

He nodded and slipped the room key into his pocket, opening the door and allowing her to exit first. He shut the door and walked with her to the elevator, then through the lobby and out to his rental car. She buckled Jackson in and slipped into the passenger seat. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. Allowing it to sit idle for a minute, "Where to?"

She smiled, "The mall first."

He nodded and put the car in reverse, driving out into the street and driving towards the mall. He looked at her slightly and smiled softly, thinking to himself, _"I'm an incredibly lucky guy. And the best part is, she loves me back. Just be careful though... I never want to hurt her. Or the baby, for that matter."_


End file.
